Dwarven rock cake
|text2 = Cool |item2 = }} The dwarven rock cake is a quest item used in Freeing the Mountain Dwarf subquest, from Recipe for Disaster, to free Rohak's son from the Culinaromancer. Players must pry the recipe from Rohak with 4 glasses of Asgoldian ale before he offers to make you cakes. You will need to bring an egg, bowl of water, pot of flour, and bucket of milk to Rohak. Multiple cakes can be acquired after the quest by paying Rohak 100 coins for each one. The ingredients are not required again, although the cake still has to be cooled down again. Note that if the player is trying to get multiple Rock Cakes, you will have to pay for one, then pick it up, then ask for another; if not, the first rock cake you paid for will despawn as the next one is placed over the table. If players do not have ice gloves equipped, you will take 1 damage whenever you attempt to pick the hot rock cake. Note, that you will not take any damage if you have less than 2 hitpoints, though you will still be unable to pick up the hot rock cake. Players, with 33 Magic, can Telegrab the hot rock cake without taking any damage. However, the cake must be cooled down before players can interact with the cake. Doing so would result in the player taking damage and dropping the cake on the floor. You can cool down the rock cake by picking it up while having ice gloves equipped, going to Ice Mountain and killing an Icefiend, or by waiting approximately 4 hours. Because of the small hitpoint depletion (1hp per "eat," 10% of current hp rounded up per "guzzle"), the rock cake can be seen widely used by people using the Dharok's armour effect. Some players use this as a method of keeping their hitpoints minimal while training at monkey guards. The dwarven rock cake is also used in Nightmare Zone alongside Absorption potions, as having only 1 Hitpoint left will maximize the efficiency of your Absorption potions. Enemies cannot deal damage higher than your current Hitpoints, and thus strategic use of the rock cake and Overload potions will reduce incoming hits to deal only one damage to your Absorption damage block. This method synergizes extremely well with Dharok's armour set, but can be used to great efficiency with any gear setup and any combat style. Trivia *Interacting with the hot rock cake results in different messages after receiving: "Ow! Ow! That's hot!" **Picking up without ice gloves equipped: "You burn your hands on the hot rock cake and then drop it." **Picking up with other gloves equipped: "Your gloves sizzle with heat from the hot rock cake." **Eating hot rock cakes: "You burn your mouth and hands on the hot rock cake and then drop it." *Eating a cooled rock cake results in the message: '' "Ow! I nearly broke a tooth!"''. *If a player makes two rock cakes during the quest and places a hot rock cake in their bank after saving the dwarf, the cake will automatically cool. *Even though it says it is as heavy as a brick when it's cooled, it weighs nothing. *Rock cakes used to be able to rapidly lower a player's hitpoints or even possibly kill themselves, but this was changed in an update.